Customers are increasingly placing online orders for various types of items for delivery. For instance, instead of preparing a meal at home, a customer may place an online order for food and/or drink items, where the food/drink items are then delivered to a location associated with the customer (e.g., a residence, a workplace, etc.). However, due to how the food items were prepared by a merchant, the distance between the merchant and a delivery location at which the food items are delivered, an amount of delivery time, and/or the type of container used to transport the food items, the food items may not arrive in their ideal consumption state. For instance, the food items may be too cold, too warm, soggy, and so on.